


Castiel Just Can't Wait To Be King

by onequartercanadian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cracky, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Lion King, just can't wait to be king, nala - Freeform, not sure how tags work, simba - Freeform, zazu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onequartercanadian/pseuds/onequartercanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is intended to be a fun, lighthearted, video. </p><p>Castiel: Simba<br/>Crowley: Zazu<br/>Dean: Nala</p><p>But when I was reviewing/editing it I realized that it could bring on some Cas/Godstiel feels. (Maybe that's just me.) But yeah this was intended to be a fun light video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Just Can't Wait To Be King

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: destielhandprints.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments would be lovely


End file.
